onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Foods
This article resumes the different foods found within the series. Attack Cuisine is a special kind of food only found in the Kamabakka Kingdom. According to Sanji, the cuisine emanates with a powerful aura as well as flavor to the one consuming it. It is said by Ivankov that it builds up the physical side of the human body; he even vouches for it as the reason why the inhabitants of the Kamabakka Kingdom have fit and powerful physiques. While "Attack Cuisine" is not denied to outsiders, and is in fact freely offered, only the people who have gone through the "Bride Training" and have become users of the Newkama Kenpo are told the 99 vital recipes of the Attack Cuisine though exceptions may occur. Ivankov gave Sanji a challenge to earn the recipes. The challenge was to defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters who are in possession of the 99 recipes while avoiding becoming an okama. Sanji accepted the challenge and eventually conquered it. Conache are a type of fruit that can be found in Skypiea. They are square, blue-green in color, and it cannot be eaten. Only the juice is edible. They first appeared in Chapter 239 and Episode 154. Devil Fruit is a mystical fruit that is said to be enchanted by the sea devils themselves. They are very rare, and can sell for over 100,000,000 each. Each is said to taste unimaginably disgusting, but eating it can grant a special power at the cost of swimming. Meat , in its broadest definition, is animal tissue used as food. It is Monkey D. Luffy's favorite food. Meat also acts as something much more than simply a type of food Luffy likes to eat. When Luffy is either tired or exhausted, he simply eats some meat. In no time, he'll be full of energy and ready to fight. Mizu Mizu Foods Several types of food are specific to Water 7. All their names start with "Mizu Mizu". * : first appeared in Chapter 325 and Episode 231. * : first appeared in Chapter 326 and Episode 231. * . Humans and Yagara Bulls love this type of meat. First appeared in Chapter 324 and Episode 230. Onigiri , also known as "Omusubi", is a Japanese (short grain) rice ball snack most commonly formed into triangle or oval shapes and wrapped in seaweed (nori). Traditionally, the onigiri is filled with pickled ume fruit (umeboshi), salted salmon (sake), katsuobushi or any other salty or sour ingredient. If a person pours vinegar on the cooked rice for onigiri, it is transformed into the basis of sushi, a different kind of food. In practice, however, either pickled filling or vinegar is used for preservation of the rice. Since the onigiri is one of the most famed and popular snacks in Japan, most convenience stores in Japan stock onigiri in many popular flavors. Specialized shops, called Onigiri-ya, offer handmade rice balls for take out. Onigiri is a common snack in the series. In addition, Roronoa Zoro's main attack, Oni Giri (Demon Slash), is a pun on this food, as well as being one of his favorite food. Sanjuan Wolf's head is shaped like an onigiri. In the 4Kids dub onigiris were often paint edited to cookies and other American food. They first appeared in Chapter 3 and Episode 2. Pumpkins Pumpkins are a plump, orange fruit. While pumpkins are grown on the Blue Sea, they can also be found in Skypiea. Before Montblanc Noland, there were no pumpkins in Skypiea, but in 1122 AOS Norland visited Jaya and brought pumpkins to the Shandian Tribe.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 390 and Episode 188, Noland introduces pumpkins to the Shandians for the first time. When the Knock-Up Stream sent the part of Jaya which later became the Upper Yard to Skypiea, the Skypieans drove the Shandian Tribes away from their homeland and found pumpkins there and started growing them themselves. 400 years later pumpkins became a popular food in Skypiea. Gan Fall loves them, owns a pumpkin patch, and would always say that he loves the smell of pumpkins. Sky Seafood Sky Seafood is the Skypieans' most favorite type of food. Luffy ate it and loved it. It first appeared in Chapter 240 and Episode 154. Tangerines Tangerines, or oranges (sometimes as the fruit is called in Japanese), is fruit that Bellemere grows, she has a Tangerine Grove in her yard. Bellemere always liked to cook something from Tangerines (also other foods behind Tangerines). Before she died, she was cooking Tangerine Sauce. After Bellemere died, it became Nami's memento of Bellemere. When Nami went on a voyage with Luffy, she took the Tangerine Trees with her. Tangerines are often used as a symbol for Nami. Her tattoo is a combination of a tangerine and a pinwheel, in the 7th movie she wears a collar band with a tangerine and in Movie 10 she leaves an envelope sealed by a tangerine emblem. Tangerines Sauce is an orange sauce that is made of Tangerines. Bellemere was cooking it for dinner, along with a duck and rice. Tangerine Trees When Nami departed her village, she brought with her three tangerine trees onto the Straw Hat Pirates's ship, first on the Going Merry then later on the Thousand Sunny. They provide the crew with Vitamin C as well as some decor for the ship. Nami does not want anyone eating the Tangerines from the tree, aside from Nami taking care of them, Sanji also protects these three trees from those who might otherwise harm them or steal the fruit, like Luffy. During Water 7 arc, when the crew abandoned the ship, Nami took the trees and moved them to the hotel storage house. After the Enies Lobby Raid, Nami thought all of the crew's belongings and her Tangerine Trees were washed away by the Aqua Laguna, Nami then went into a deep depression. But in reality, the locals seized their belongings and kept them for themselves but when they learned of the truth about the assassin attack against Iceburg, they returned the belongings including the tangerine trees, Nami happily hugs them. They, along with the rest of the Straw Hats' stuff, now reside in a little area on the top of the kitchen and dinning hall of the Thousand Sunny that mimics the area on top of the Going Merry, together with Robin's flower garden, the chimney for the kitchen below, and the office branch for Usopp's Factory. References See also * Drinks * Category:Lists